Memories Don't Fade Away
by MisleadingLies
Summary: COMPLETE! DMHG! Hermione's and Draco's hate soon turn into something they never expected. Will Hermione survive Lucius's wrath or will things completely end for the two?
1. And let the war begin

Memories Don't Fade Away

It was the kind of day that you have a reason to go outside for, no matter how you feel. It makes you feel better than you ever could at that time. It's warm and sunny on that day, leaves falling to the season of autumn. You would sit on the grass and admire the clouds. Things that would trouble you would fade away only to be brought on again on another day….

Hermione was enjoying the warm, sunny day on the 1st of November. Sitting on the grass outside of Hogwarts awaiting Ron and Harry's return from their dorms. Its funny how they would forget so easily of their homework due tomorrow, but Hermione of course had finished it weeks ago.

"Hey Hermione. Look I need some help on this homework. I have no idea what's going on." Ron said to her with the pitiful puppy eyes she's seen so many times.

"It's rather simple Ron, really nothing to it. I got a book on it out of the library, feel free to use it if you must." She noticed Harry running up through the grass towards them, waving his hands as if to warn them that he was coming. She giggled a little at the sight of him as he trip on a rock, almost falling face first.

She turned to help Ron again as he's whining was starting to annoy her. The whole time she was helping Ron she had thought of the summer, of the awful times she had without Ron or Harry there to help her, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Well she told herself that over and over again. Being here with Ron and Harry looking like their usual self's cleared her head a little.

"Thanks Mione. I really needed the help. Glad you're here to help. I don't think I would have been able to make a passing grade with Snape always trying to fail me now." Ron said to her. She looked at Harry seeing him still busy with the work.

"Harry don't tell me your having problems too…" Hermione said to Harry looking at him hoping that he would say he didn't need the help since she needed to go to the library to finish next week's assignment.

"No, I don't need any help. Just bout done here. Thanks for the offer anyways." Harry looking at the end of his essay said as he rejected the offer.

"Well I'll be off then, want to get next week's assignment done at the library before dinner." She ran off not looking back once at the boys with their mouths open wondering why she was already getting started.

It was about seven before she finished the assignment. She went to put up the book that was helping her all too much for just one book. But something was amiss at the time. She could feel the cold air hitting against her neck. She closed her eyes hoping it would go away…. but she knew what was coming.

"What do you want father?" She breathed only a whisper as she was to afraid to turn and look the man in the eye knowing what he came for. She would never really know how he could get to Hogwarts. He wasn't a wizard. She wanted to tell Dumbledore to not let him come…to not let him find her. This place was supposed to be like a haven to her. The only place where he couldn't find her. It was only two years ago when her father started telling lies to her mother of where they had really been. She couldn't think of it, especially not now. All she could do was ignore it and wait for herself to slip away. She sat down her head on her knees looking down, looking away from him.

"I'm not your father mudblood. What the hell is wrong with you, other than that you're a mudblood?" She jumped a little, she looked up seeing it wasn't her father but Malfoy.

"It's only you….." She breathed to herself, resting her fast, beating heart. She got up again starting to pack her bag, slipping every piece of paper into it. Fixing the latch she passed him walking to the door. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to him.  
He wanted his question answered and he wanted it now.

"Let me ask you again mudblood. What is wrong with you?" Draco said to her.

"Do you really care what's wrong with me?"

"No, but you thinking I was your father is unrespectable to me. I shall never be compared to such a low life as your father or even you for that matter."

"Then Malfoy I'll say in the kindest way. GET A LIFE! And stop invading people's personal problems if you don't even give a damn. I know you don't give a crap about me. I've always known. So get it through your thick head that if your not going to care don't bother to ask." He let go of her as she rushed to the door. Tears running down her face. She didn't want to have to deal with such a stupid, stuck up idiot like Malfoy or even her father ever again.

"Hey Mione. What's wrong?" Harry asked as she sat between him and Draco.

"Oh nothing. Ran into Malfoy on the way out of the library." She said as she glanced over to the Slytherin table. She saw Malfoy looking at her with extreme hate in his eyes.

"I tell you that boy needs some talking to. Some talking to with my fists!" Ron turning red from even thinking of Malfoy and of all he had said about the Wesley family. Ginny leaned over to hear the conversation about Malfoy.

"You know I think Malfoy has a stick up his ass all the time. I doubt he'd be able to take it out with it sooo far up there." Ginny said trying to break the tension between them in hopes to stop a fight soon to come.

"I think your right Ginny." Hermione said giggling at the sight of see Malfoy trying to reach that stick.

Once dinner had finished the girls went back up to their dorms and hopped into bed. Tomorrow would be Sunday and with the boys done with their homework, she could spend the day by going down by the forest. Course not in it, she didn't have enough courage to do that yet.

Hermione woke to the voices of Ginny and some of the other girls gossiping about the cute new boy that came to Hogwarts earlier that week. She got up putting on her sweater and some blue jeans going down to the common room hoping Ron or Harry would be down there. She was going to ask them if they would like to go to the Quidditch Pitch.

As she made her way down she saw neither Harry nor Ron, so she decided to go down to the library again. Maybe she would find a good book that could help her on future homework assignments.

She saw a book on DADA and sat down fully fascinated by it. She leaned back in the seat, resting her legs on the top on the desk. Malfoy had just come in the library looking for her. Hermione didn't even notice him next to the desk until he pushed her legs off the top of it and sat down at the other end.

"Why did you do that? God your such a …." Hermione said furious at Malfoy for knocking her legs off the table. She sat up slamming her DADA book on the table making Malfoy jump a little.

"YOU have no right to put your legs up there mudblood. Wouldn't want to have to touch your mudblood germs on the table." He replied in hopes of making her even madder.

"Malfoy is that the best you can do? Is that all you can come up with? Just because I may be a mudblood doesn't mean you of all people have the right to order me around." Hermione was on the verge of tears from being called such a word, of which from Malfoy who didn't have the right.

"Why don't you come say that to my face Granger!"

"My pleasure!" She got up lunging at him, ready to chock him till he couldn't breathe to save his life. Malfoy stood up so fast he knocked his chair to the floor grabbing Hermione as she came. He threw her against the bookshelf. But all she could think of were painful memories of her father doing this. He continued to push her up against the bookshelf making sure her head hit against it hard each time. Hermione started to cry from the pain, screaming out to anyone who might hear, but she knew that they wouldn't hear since it was so early in the morning the librarian usually just let her come in. Malfoy stopped suddenly dropping his hands to his side watching Hermione fall slowly to the floor, wrapping her arm around her legs to cry her heart out hoping just hoping he would leave and never come back.

"Why do you do this?" That was all Hermione could get out as she cried sucking in deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Why must you hate me so much that you feel the need to hurt me…why is it so hard for yy-oo-uu­­--?"

"God what is this 20 questions? Who know I could say the same for you Granger. Why do you do what you do? Huh? Why don't you ask your self your own God damn questions!" Malfoy replied walking out of the library, sneering at her.

Hermione sat there till Harry and Ron arrived after not seeing her for lunch that day. She was still in the same position as when Malfoy had left.

"Oh Hermione what happened to you??" Ron said helping her up from the floor against the bookshelf.

"Nothing its nothing." It wasn't nothing and she knew that but she would never tell Ron or even Harry for that matter, fearing one of them would start a fight between the two houses.

"Well Mione it sure isn't nothing. I can see that." Harry said.  
"I swear its nothing I was just thinking bout some things. Don't worry bout it. Just go back to eating lunch I'll be there in a minute." Hermione looked at Harry to tell him that every thing was really ok.

**A/N: This is my first story. Hope you liked it! Pls review and tell me what you think. I'll update again soon! Bye!**


	2. Things are strange around Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hermione arrived five minutes late to lunch than she should have, but all the less Ron and Harry were happy she was there. She sat down between them as usual smiling to both boys to again tell them that she was feeling better than how she felt when they had found her.

"So…. did you finish next weeks assignment today?" Ron asked feeling uncomfortable as much as Hermione was.

"Umm…yes a long time ago. I was in the library earlier hoping to find a good book on the shelf." Hermione replied feeling Ron's uneasiness. For most of the rest of lunch Hermione and the others sat there talking about the Quidditch match coming up. Hermione of course was going to be there to cheer on Harry as always. She always thought it would do him good to hear it before a tough game.

"I'll see you guys later I think I'll go up to my bed for a nap just to get some rest from earlier today." She got up and left. Malfoy got up to. He wanted to talk to Hermione for a bit before the trio came to save her again.

"Something's up." Ron said to Harry watching Hermione and Malfoy leave at the same time.

"You wouldn't think that would turn out well." Harry replied facing the same direction.

It was starting to get cold outside and Hermione could hear the wind blowing against the castle. She shrived a little but it was only November, shouldn't be getting to cold.

"Granger I want to talk to you." Malfoy demanded to Hermione's back. She was trying to hurry to get to her dorms. She didn't want to get into what happened last time again. Malfoy was angered that she thought that she could just walk away and ignore him so easily. He regretted what happened earlier that day, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was sorry when he had never said it before.

"Look I need to talk to you." Malfoy said in a way he had never heard himself say before. He knew it had worked, for Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"What is it Malfoy? Do you have something else to say to a mudblood such as me?" Hermione retorted, furious again at his persistence. Malfoy walked up to her slowly, breathing hard as he was up prepared for what he was going to say.

"Well what is it?"

"I shouldn't have done what I did earlier." He knew he failed he just couldn't say he was sorry. He knew she would probably go blab to Ron and Harry about how Draco Malfoy told her he was sorry. He decided he couldn't take that chance and especially not today.

"Wow that was amazing Malfoy. I'll give it a 10 for not being purely honest." Hermione replied sarcasm growing in her voice every minute they stood there.

"You know I guess you can't ever trust a mudblood like you. Too bad I tried to hard to beg your forgiveness. Forgive me your honor." She knew he was being more sarcastic than he intended too.

"Look mudblood I came here to tell you something, but seeing as I was mistaken of how you would probably go blab to Weasel and Potty, I choose not to tell you." Malfoy turned to go, but he heard something he had not expected. Hermione was crying. Even in the library she had cried but something was different. It wasn't the cry she had giving in the library but a cry of her heart really and truly breaking.

"I'm sorry you feel that way M-al-foy…" Hermione said not thinking she should have said such a thing. She looked at him. His eyes had changed dramatically. They weren't cold and dark but caring. He walked over to her seeing her face full of tears.

"Why must you cry so much Her—mione…what troubles you so?" Malfoy said reaching for her hair.

"Why are you doing this? Why must you confuse me so much? Your calling me Hermione instead of mudblood and caring for me even if I am crying. I don't understand why are you acting so weird? You never cared before. Why do you care what happens to me now? Why didn't you act this way earlier?" Hermione said leaning back from the reaching hand.

"I thought you were supposed to know all the answers."

"Well I don't. Please answer my questions."

"I don't know Hermione I truly don't know. When you cry something happens to me. Something I can't explain. It's like I have never felt this before. Its like my heart breaks too when you cry the way you do." Hermione only cried more after hearing him say such a thing as his heart breaking.

"Do you mean it D-raco?"

"Why of course. Hermione I cannot lie of this. I just wish you would stop crying. It makes me feel so sad. I'm s..o.rry for this morning. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to do that stuff I did." Hermione gave a big grasp, still not saying anything.

"I must leave. I see this is not turning out well. But I must ask do not speak of this ever to anyone and I mean it." He called out to her as he walked toward he's dorm.

Hermione sat upon her bed thinking of what happened earlier. Christmas break was coming up and Hermione still had so decided if she was going to take the risk of going home for the holidays. She knew her father would be there and what would happen, but she would have an even tougher time trying to get out of going back to see them. She decided to go send an owl to her mother and father telling them she shall not be coming home that Christmas.

"Dear mother and father,

I shall not be coming this time for the holidays. I find myself swamped by homework and need to finish it soon or I'll well not be able later on during the break. I love you both and Merry Christmas.

Love,

Hermione"

"Hope they understand…" She said to herself. She found Harry and Ron in the common room looking at some Quidditch magazines and told them she would not be coming to dinner that evening. She went up stairs to the girl's dormitories and went to sleep thinking tomorrow would be a better day.

Draco woke up that morning in a cold sweat. His father had been busying making sure he would come home for the holidays that were fast approaching. He had been thinking of last night. He had meant to tell Hermione that he was sorry, but seeing how things went, he didn't have the time to argue with her. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her to forgive him again. He was going to ignore the fact that it ever happened. And why shouldn't he? She had made him look like a fool standing there telling her that he wanted her to forgive him.

He got up after that and got ready for class, which was with the Gyffindors this morning and he knew who would be there asking him questions a mile a minute.

Hermione saw him as she walked in to class. She had potions first and dreaded having to have the class with the Slytherins. She sat down next to Neville, since well Harry was sitting next to Ginny looking dreamily at her and Ron was sitting next to some other girl from Gyffindor.

"So Neville how are you?" Hermione asked feeling bored that class had not begun yet.

"Good actually. Haven't had any problems with those Slytherins yet."

"Well that's good…" She turned around and looked at Draco. She didn't understand he was back to looking at her with hate and anger in his eyes after what had happened last night, but what should she expect from him? He's always changing how he acts even though most of her time at Hogwarts had been spent with him always chewing her out of everything and the fact that she didn't have pureblood like the others.

"Today class you will be getting partners for your projects that continue over the holiday break. Your project will be due the exact day that you return and I insist that you do not argue with me about your partner or I shall fail you in this class." Snape said looking evilly at each and every student.

"This will count as your last grade in here for a while I suggest you not mess this up. Now for partners: Neville and Rolanda, Harry and Ginny, Pansy and Georgus, Draco and Hermione. Get to work!" Hermione was digusted by having to work with Draco knowing he would be his usual self now in class.

"Granger why don't you sit on the other side away from me. I don't want you near me." Draco said sitting as far as he could away from him.

"Back to your old self aren't you Malfoy?" Hermione replied her voice full of distaste. Draco didn't say anything much after that. Hermione walked over to the cabinet to grab the supplies they would need over the break. She knew she would end up doing all the project by herself but that didn't bother her that much. She expected it.

While Hermione was working Draco sat there leaning back in his chair he's head turned to the side away from her. But all the time he was sitting there he was thinking. Thinking about the project, thinking about Hermione, thinking about Christmas break, just thinking.

"Mind getting off your ass for once?" She was angered by how he was treating her. She wasn't about to do this project by herself anymore she had had enough. "I'm not going to do this project alone just so you can deal with your problems. I hope you figure that out soon Malfoy or you'll be the one with an F." She said walking out at the end of class leaving the mess and the papers on the table for him to clean up.


	3. The fighting continues

Chapter 3

Draco got up and ran after her as she approached the door. "Get back here!" He shouted running after her. "You know Granger your pathetic."

"Your calling me the pathetic one…?" Hermione called back knowing that would piss him a bit more. She just wanted to do it to get back at him.

"Shut up mudblood. You shouldn't talk to someone higher than you. I'm the one the world cares for, not you. You're just like the dirt on the floor. You're useless. Your nothing to anyone, not even your own mother—" Draco face was smacked by Hermione's hand and boy did it hurt. She stormed outside and went to meet up with Harry and Ron. Looking back she saw Draco's face with an imprint of her hand beginning to form. The expression on his face was priceless even if he was pissed off so much now he would probably come after her. But that didn't matter all that mattered was that she got him good no matter what he said.

"Hey Ron, Harry." Hermione said walking into the common room giving them a nod with a small smile.

"Well your happy. So what happened?" Harry asked knowing she had done something to bring on such a smile.

"Oh well you know the usual. On the way to being finishing the project."

"THAT'S IT!!??" Ron exclaimed his mouth hanging open.

"Well yes…that's it. What did you expect?" Hermione replied laughing at Ron growing red in the face.

"I mean come on! It's a project we got like a month to work on it and your happy that your almost done already??? What are you going to do the during the holidays?" Ron was out of breath from yelling at her. He just couldn't figure out how she could be so happy. He had barely made it though the class sitting next to that cute Gyffindor girl.

"Yes I am. DEAL WITH IT RON!" Hermione yelled back walking up to the girl's dorms.

Hermione went to sleep thinking about the day. Tomorrow Harry and Ron would be leaving to go back to the Weasley's house for the holidays. Ron had left the rest of the work for the project for the poor Gyffindor girl who was now swamped with work to do over the holidays.

Draco laid in bed furious of what Hermione had done in Potions class. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to do such a thing. She had done it so easily too as if she didn't have one thought about what she was doing.

"God damn her!" Draco said to himself leaning up in the bed getting dressed knowing he wouldn't get to sleep to night. He walked the halls going up to the Gyffindor portal, looking at the sleeping lady.

"I'll give her what she deserves…." He sneered to the unsuspecting Hermione. Tomorrow would be the first day of the holiday break and he would make sure he would talk to her again. Going back to his dorms he feel asleep in a chair a book with a book in his lap….

"Bye Harry. Bye Ron!" Hermione yelled to the boys as they walked out to meet the awaiting parents. Of course she was going to miss them, but spending a little time by herself wouldn't hurt her.

"Bye Mione! We'll miss you." Ron yelled back, carrying the awful lot of bags he had. She walked back into the common room putting up a book to take to the library for a good read and then maybe go out for a bit.

Hermione was quite pleased with the book she had been involved in since last summer. She had enjoyed reading it over and over again. She knew she would eventually run into Draco, but it doesn't matter. Most of the other Gyffindors were staying for the holidays to finish the project. The project was the hardest thing she had to get with especially with Draco being his usual self now.

Draco was there though, watching her read her book with her forehead full of wrinkles of confusion. He would get her soon, but he didn't know when. All he could do now was wait for her to leave. Which probably would be never with her reading that book. Miss Goody Two Shoe was always reading. Always being number one.

And it annoyed him more than ever.

Hermione noticing the time, decided to go outside before it was lunch time. Slipping on her jacket before she stepped outside she noticed how much it had changed from falling leaves to snowing before she knew it. But things had been going so fast this year. She wanted make a snow angel more than building a snowman. It just wasn't the same without Harry or Ron there with her. She had been with them so long it was as though they were her only closest friends she ever had.

She lay in the snow, swinging her arms and legs in and out, in and out. Giggling to herself. She could have fun by herself and she knew exactly how too. The snow was always wonderful and so white. It made the land look as if it would never end. Hermione's soft, brown curls where coved in snow as she got up to look at the work of art she had done. She was smiling thinking of what Ron and Harry would have done out here. Probably would have tried to bury her in it and would find it not such a good idea.

She saw Draco approaching faster as she turned to look at him fully. His face had grown a light pink color from the cold. But he didn't seem to be in the mood to care. She knew this was it. He was going to try to push her around again. Telling her how she was useless to the world. She knew everyone would say other wise, but somehow what Draco had said meant more to her than it should.

"Granger your going to pay for what you did." Draco sneered at her and spit in disgust by her feet.

"Oh Malfoy! Make me pay, make me pay." She said taunting him on.

"Oh I will Granger and we'll see if you survive." He said. She knew how Draco was. He was always all talk and no play as they say it. All he would do is probably slap her like she did to him. Same old, same old Draco was back again.

He pushed her back into the snow, getting on top of her trying to hit her. She got out of underneath him and stood again. Fist ready to knock him out, but this wasn't something she would have usually done. Slapping was a notice, as she would put it.

And why did Draco care so much to make her pay. Maybe it was because he wanted to be the top dog in the class. To be the best and she was just in the way. Or it was because she had made him look like a fool in class in front of those who were still there. She thought she even saw Snape snigger at the incident.

"Granger!"

"Yes Malfoy that would be my last name."

"Oh shut up!"

"No Malfoy you don't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I do." He slapped her acting as if she was an ungrateful wife of some sort.

"You know Malfoy you got some real nerve to slap a girl." She walked off again. Back inside to go to lunch and to forget about everything that had happened.

**A/N: Hope it was a good chapter for ya. Anyways got your message Potter4prez and im making sure to slow it down. Though I was going to fast at the beginning too. Anyways...See ya! Review ppl!**


	4. Unexpected visit

Chapter 4

She was angered more than every before that Malfoy of all people had done such a thing to her. He hadn't hit her as bad as she had hit him though, but she was just as mad. And the project still had to be completed. Guess it was up to her to finish it. She wasn't about to take an F from Snape because they had not finished the project. It didn't matter right now anyway. All she cared about right now was to make it to lunch safe and sound.

Once she made it to the Gyffindor table she saw that, as many people she thought would be there weren't there. Ginny had left with Ron of course. And well the rest she wasn't too sure if she wanted to talk to them after they seem to gossip more than the average girl can. There was nothing really to do then just eat, sleep, and work on project for the next week or so until they got back. Hermione took out some of the essay they had to write for the project and started to finish the writing part.

"Back to work again I see." Hermione knew who it was. Who else could it be? Maybe Draco just really had nothing to do with his time.

"Do you have nothing else to do Malfoy?"

"No, just thought I should bring my half of the project."

"You actually did it?" Hermione asked. She didn't believe it one bit.

"Well yes. Its not quite done but I thought you could finish the rest."

"And again you don't surprise me." Hermione said being sarcastic. It figured that Draco really didn't even start the work. He never would and never could. Well she was back to doing the project again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco sneered at her.

"Whatever you want it to Malfoy." She got up and walked out. She didn't want to fight again and again and again over the next week. She might as well go back to the common room to finish it.

Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table with his loyal inconsiderate friends talking about the break and how missed going home soooo much…. But Draco thought other wise. It wasn't like he wanted to see his father everyday in his bloody life. Course we all know of Draco's dad and how he likes to run things. Draco had been beat before a lot. He learned to deal with it though, and not to fight back. He had gotten in trouble last time for not consenting to become a Death Eater.

There was other things he needed to think about too. Hermione and him still had next year to be here at Hogwarts. Things hadn't changed. He would have thought that he would be more mature about such things. But he was also much like his father and he hated it too. That was the last thing he wanted to be like. Being in Sytherin also had its disadvantages, many of his friends had already said they would or were Death Eaters and he knew his father wanted him too.

He didn't want to kill anyone as much as you think. He didn't want to work for the dark lord or become anything like it. He didn't want to have his father to nag him on that, or of not following orders correct. The thing is your parents always tell you to do what you love. Did they say that because they didn't do what they thought they loved or just never accomplished it? It was always going to be the same old thing even next year. Hermione would still hate him. He could care less though right? Right? He didn't know what to say now and things just kept getting worse and worse. He knew by next year he would be a Death Eater by his father's side working for the same dark lord he hates. Killing mudbloods, for it was his job. Running in the darkness for the rest of his life, making sure not to get caught.

There would be Hermione there too in the future. She would stand there strong next to Ron and Harry, anger in her eyes. The wind blowing her in hair, wand ready and aiming for him only. She would be the one to kill him and make sure he was dead. Coldness would run through his body as he felt himself slip away never to return. And he would be gone and they would win. It was like there was nothing he would do to change it. It was his fate to die by the hands of Hermione and that would be it. It would be over. He couldn't imagine to not live at all anymore

, not being here, not being able to fight with Hermione just to tick her off a little bit more. But he wasn't going to let it happen like he had it planned out.

Hermione was sitting in the library finishing the last bit of the project. It was frustrating working on it by herself. She wished Draco would stop being such an arrogant prat. He could do his share of the work. The library had gone cold by so many students being gone. Her body felt icy in the castle. Finishing the last sentence she had to write on it she picked up the papers, slipping them in a folder and into her book bag.

She wanted to write a letter to Harry and Ron but seeing as they would probably be having too much fun, why should she bother? She was starting to feel deadly tired with all the strain. Her eyes were already drooping a little bit. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before or she didn't feel like she had. The Quittdich Game would be coming up soon. She didn't think she would go this time. Things were different with her. She spent so much time on schoolwork. She had no time for anything else after she had finished her homework weeks before it was done. But she was also starting to ask for extra work and that may have not been the best for her.

Walking down the corridor she heard heavy footsteps following behind her. She thought it was Draco so she didn't bother to look behind her. But someone else was following her today. Draco was still in the lunchroom talking to his friends or so called friends. The footsteps didn't stop though. They didn't end. She knew Draco wouldn't follow her like some stalker would. She walked into a small corridor, her back against the wall, waiting and watching for the person to come by. She wanted to make sure they were not following just her.

But who ever it was wanted to find her….

**A/N: Sorry bout the short chap but im tired! I'll update soon again. Anyways thanks for the reviews:**

**monkisurf: Heres a new chap for ya!**

**possumgurl: Thanks for your comment! Glad ya like it!**

**malevolent-malfoy: Glad you love it. Hope this story will last long.**

**the-talamasca: An update and more to come!**

**DeeCohan: Thanks for the telling me you dont think its to fast. I just thought it was going to fast in the beginning. Had too many ideas flowing at the beginning.**

**Potter4prez: Her father is soon to come. Don't worry bout it i havent forgotten.**

**AnYwAyS Thanks for your reviews and keep um coming! I want to know what ya think. Of and if you have an ideas or something for the story I might add them. ByE!**


	5. Black out

Chapter 5

She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. She was afraid, scared. Hell she was scared to death. The cold bricks behind her made it all too real. She would usually just black out during these kinds of things, but today it seemed as if it would never come. He was coming faster towards her. His hands clenched tight wanting to hit her.

"Why Hermione? Why didn't you want to come to see your own father for Christmas? What happened to the holiday cheer?" He said coming right in front of her. He punched her in the face not waiting for an answer. Hermione whimpered her head turned to the side. She wanted to scream but doing that would cost her.

"Hmm… I'm waiting Hermione. You going to give me an answer or do I have to do this the hard way?" He asked. Hermione just wanted for it to be over. Harry and Ron weren't here, which was of course just splendid.

He struck her again forcing her to the ground. Anger was overwhelming her. She felt like she could explode. Never had she thought to strike her father. But now it was different. She wasn't going to let him finish in one piece…

Draco was walking down the corridor at the time. Finally done talking to his idiot friends. He didn't really appreciate them all that much. But none the less they we friends to him. He was getting ready to head to his common room.

Hermione detested her father. And now she would give him an answer. A damn good one at that.

"I say Hermione are you going to give me an answer?" He kicked her in the side waiting again for that answer he would soon get. Blood was running from Hermione's nose as she got up. Facing him she stood ready to spit fire into her words.

"I'll tell you one thing first. GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME! And as for not going to see you this Christmas, I think you can guess why I didn't come. Now I'll ask you politely to step aside and let me get by." Hermione was mad now and she had no time to ask again for him to move.

"I will never step aside for an ungrateful daughter such as you!"

"Then stand in the way. I have no time to wait for you. I'll give you a heads up father. I never loved you and never will. In other words I hate you all too much to even care what you think about me or if I come to see you." He placed an arm in front of her as too block her from leaving. She ducked running away from the small dead end corridor. But something happened to her quick plan. He grabbed her arm forcefully; pulling so hard it felt as if her arm came out of the socket. He turned and threw her against the brick wall. After that was when she finally did black out.

A loud boom rang throughout the corridor and all around it as Hermione's body fell to the floor. He fled after that. Making sure to get away before the approaching blond haired boy saw the site.

Draco found Hermione eventually that night. He had carried her body to the hospital ward that night. Not even thinking of her blood or who she was. He just did it with out a thought like he did with so many things. He could have never imagined Hermione's body leaning against the wall as it had; so lifeless. It was as she was never really there as he carried her. He felt as if she was dead, but he knew that the blow to her head had caused her to fall unconscious. He had placed his hands where she was bleeding on her forehead; hoping to stop it from flowing. He turned the corner heading to the Hospital Ward. Madam Pomfrey told him to place her body on one of the empty beds, walking off saying she would be there in a minute.

It had seemed all like a dream to him. The noise from her hitting the brick wall made him shiver. He felt guilty for not been their sooner. He wouldn't have thought something like that would have happened. Why would anyone else want to hurt her? Hermione was his problem. He was the only one who could talk back to her factual statements.

He took a seat beside the bed Hermione laid on. So lifeless…it scared him. At times at which he had sat there he really did think that she was dead. Madam Pomfrey had come back carrying bandages and such looking at Hermione's head and bruises found on her stomach. She had asked Draco many times what had happened. He never replied. She even thought of looking at his head for a minute to make sure there was at least someone inside that head of his.

"Mr. Malfoy are you all right you haven't been responding to my questions?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at the boy slumped in the chair facing the floor. He was lost in his thoughts. She decided to shake him a bit to just to check.

"Why are you doing that!?"

"Why Mr.Malfoy you have returned to reality. Now I asked you a question. What happened to Mrs. Granger over here? You haven't said a word since you came in and I was afraid you might have gone into shock or something." She replied.

"I'm fine can't you see? And as for Hermione I found her that way. Its not as if I could ask her a question of what happened. If you're considering holding me as a suspect or thinking that I might have done it, I wouldn't think about it too hard. I would never do such a thing." Draco furious at her for thinking he could have known what had happened. He was probably the only one who would have heard the noise of what had happened.

"Well Mr.Malfoy I would ask you not to talk to me like that. You may leave if you will." She said walking off after making sure Hermione had received the care she needed.

He never saw the face of her attacker. But he wished more than anything that he could have and that he would make sure it would never happen again…

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chap anyways sorry bout it beening short ive been busy now with school and havent had the chance to write as much as i wanted too. Happy Holidays!**


	6. A new feeling

Chapter 6

Hermione slept for almost two days before she finally awoke. Draco had sat in that same chair for the same amount of time. He only got up to go to lunch or dinner. Madam Pomfrey had really started to wonder about him. She had never told him to leave, only that he could. He had always had the same expression on his face as he had before. Lost in his thoughts. Thinking of the future and of the past. He hadn't spoken much to either Crab or Goyle. Course they didn't care that much of how Draco was feeling.

Hermione turned on her side in the bed scaring Draco half to death. He jumped out of the chair and nearly fell backwards. She opened her eyes just in time to see him fall. She giggled watching him scramble to get up and stand properly.

"Why Malfoy what is it you find so fascinating about the floor?" She asked still laughing at him.

"I didn't find anything fascinating about the floor you just scared me." Draco replied. And there was that wall again. With her being awake he didn't have the time to think about what had happened. He didn't want to ask about what happened. Soon enough people would ask her and she would get tried of it. But that was how it was going to be.

"Well… have you been here all day?" She asked out of pure astonishment of him still standing there.

"You have been out like a light for almost 2 days." He replied. Something was different. There wasn't a wall at all but this feeling of friendship. Here Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were talking just like old friends.

"What happened Malfoy?" Hermione said, looking at the floor tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know. I never really saw it at least not till after the deed was done." He looked at her watching her ball up again as she had during the time they had fighted in the library.

"It hurts…" She didn't need to say more, Draco knew what she meant by that. Her body was still bruised and broken. But broken is such a strong word. She hadn't really broken any bones but mentally she was broken.

Hermione started to cry then holding onto her legs, arms wrapped around them. Draco looked at her not really thinking of what to do. He never really knew what to do when he was around her. Only thing he could do was to poke fun at her all the time. He really did want to be around her, truly he did. He moved closer to the bed still not knowing what to do. She reached out to him, pulling on his arm to bring him closer. He didn't resist only answered her request, putting his arms around her shoulders, feeling her cry against his chest. He stood there kind of motionless just to make sure he wouldn't screw anything up…waiting for her to stop…

Harry and Ron along with Ginny busted through the doors asking Madam Pomfrey where Hermione could be found. Draco let go of her immediately, his breath short as her fingers ran down his chest after he backed up. Hermione looked up at him confused of why her only comfort had left her. She felt so safe in his arms and know he wouldn't even look at her.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Ron yelled running over to them. Coming to Hermione's side seeing her crying, he made sure to stand in between Draco and Hermione. Draco didn't reply, only walked out as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Hermione are you all right. Dumbledore told us of what had happened. We came as soon as we could." Harry also coming beside her said.

Hermione only faced the two giant double doors watching Draco leave. She wished he would have stayed. She felt cold sitting in bed watching her friends all looking at her as if she was on the operating table. A single tear ran down her face as she turned to her side away from them. She didn't want to talk. She only wanted to think of what had happened between her and Draco.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" Draco screamed at himself. He didn't know why he had let him hold her in the hospital ward. She was his enemy; she was a mudblood too at that. It was all he was told when he was a child was to hate those kinds of people, those who were not of wizard or witch blood. But he had done it anyway and felt something he had never felt before. He wanted to have that feeling again but he knew only Hermione could give it to him.

**A/N: I know it short but its all Ihave time for. Anyways review everyone!**


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts and more surprises...

Chapter 7

Hermione walked quickly to lunch after finally being released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had made she was all right till it started to annoying her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had come in so fast it frightened her out of bed. But she longed so much for Draco to still be there. To still be there holding her making it all feel better even if he didn't know it. But that was then and this was now as they say.

Walking toward the Gyffindor table seemed different somehow. Everyone seemed to know of the incident between her and Draco. And of what had happened to her. She would tell them that nothing happened even though Harry and the rest had come in a little too soon. Not enough words had been said between the two to suffice Hermione. She didn't like Draco as well as a friend, but on the other hand he had saved her and yet she felt as if she should repay him back. Christmas was only a day away. See had already missed the days she wanted to go Christmas shopping so she would have to rely on going tomorrow with Ginny or someone down to Hogsmeade.

"Hey Hermione. Come sit next to me." Ginny said cheerfully patting the empty seat beside her.

"Oh ok." Hermione said still not being much of herself anymore; too many things to think of all at the same time. Sitting down she looked at the food before her. She wasn't really all that hungry. But she felt so messed up. Everything was wrong. Draco was being nice, her father coming, and everyone knowing of what had happened made it so much harder.

"You feeling ok Mione?" Ron asked reaching over to hand her a roll of some sort.

"No, thank you Ron. I'm not all that hungry." She felt that lump in her throat. She swallowed hard making Ron look at her funny as if she was going to puke on him or something. "I think I'm going to go back to the dorms. I need some time to think for a bit." She got up and left just like that.

Draco watched her from afar, staring at her as she got up to leave. He could see the brim of tears forming on the edge of her eyes. He knew she was running, running away from them so she wouldn't have to tell them what really happened that night. She pushed the door open arms folding as she walked out. Draco wanted to leave, but leaving now with everyone that was still here would not be a good idea. He would just have to wait a minute or so.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling from just anger against all that had happened. She hated her father more than anything. But thinking before that Harry or Ron could protect her was a lie. They couldn't help her for she would never have the guts to tell them the truth. Why should she? They would all just pity her and she didn't want that. With Draco having been the way he was she had no answer for at the moment.

That lump in her throat was just getting bigger with her highlighting over all the things she did or could have done wrong. She could have been dead now. But she wasn't all because of Draco. Draco had come around just in time before who knows what could have happened. She just couldn't understand why he would take such a risk as of taking her to the hospital ward.

Draco decided it was time for him to get up. No one had left so far to go and follow Hermione so he thought it would be best for him to just make sure at least no one would get her tonight. What had happened that night happened so fast. All it took was Hermione slammed into a wall and she would be out. And that didn't make him feel all that comfortable.

Once he passed through the double doors he saw her walking close to the wall, hearing her sniffing heavily as the corridor was so quiet. He saw her wrap her arms around herself again, shivering from the cold. She didn't have much on, only what she had on earlier that morning after she got dressed. He wanted to hold her like he did last time, but what happened then didn't seem real. Guess you could say Draco's hatred towards Hermione had lessened just a bit or maybe more than that.

Hermione started to walk faster turning the corner to the dorms. But doing that also caused her to pass where "It" had happened. She didn't like to think of it, but passing it seemed to stab her in the heart. It only made her cry harder and run faster. Draco ran after her. She didn't seem to notice him for she approached the Gyffindor portrait and slipped inside. He stopped running and started to turn around. He decided to look where he had found Hermione that night. Just to see what was there.

He walked right in front of the opening. It was strange looking down that same corridor and knew why Hermione had started running. He didn't need to know why she had started to cry when she passed it. It didn't matter right now at least she was safe or so he thought.

He walked to his dorms getting into a green chair. Sitting down leaning back thinking for the time being before he slipped into bed. And at the same time Hermione did the same. Tomorrow night would be Christmas Eve and also a shopping day for her.

"Oh Hermione get up already! We got to go!" Ginny yelled at her from across the room finishing getting ready.

"Ok, ok I'm coming. Give me a break for once." Hermione said getting up from bed. Time to go shopping. Yay! Just what Hermione felt like doing, but it didn't matter she HAD to get presents today. She finished getting ready after about 30 minutes. Ginny and the rest had been waiting for her for a while. "Ok I'm done. Now lets get to some shopping!"

"We'll let's go then." Harry replied.

They got to Hogsmeade and started browsing the shops separating so that no one could see what they got each other. She picked up Ron and Harry some chocolate frogs a long the way. And then went to look at the new brooms. There was definitely no way she would ever get on one of those, but it wouldn't hurt to at least know what Harry and Ron were talking about everyday.

She soon found Ginny's present and then started to look for something for Draco. Well she did need to pay him back for what he did. He did save her after all. But who knows he might not even want such a gift from her. He would always think of her as a mudblood, something to hate, always and forever. Sounded like some wedding vows to her. She found something to get Draco though it was only a silver snake pendant. Maybe he would like that and if he didn't then oh well she tried for once to please someone who didn't like her. She soon saw Harry and Ron sitting in the bookstore looking at some Quiddtich Books.

"Harry, Ron are you done? Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked looking around the store to somehow locate Ginny in the crowd.

"Oh she's around here somewhere I'll go look for her and then we'll leave." Ron said running into the back of the store looking for her. This might take a while.

"So Hermione what did you get for me for Christmas?" Harry asked peeking into her bag to see what was inside.

"Nothing at all." She said back closing her bag just a bit more. She saw Draco along with Goyle and Crab pass by her. Draco seemed to look a bit different. Well he definitely wasn't looking at her the same with the hatred he had before.

"I found her! Come Gin we got to go!" Ron exclaimed to both Hermione and Harry. They soon left after that going back to the common room to wrap presents and put them under the tree. They sat by the fire telling each other of how they would like the gift they got them and headed off the bed as the day finished. Most of them were tried from walking around Hogsmeade all day.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ginny yelled making Hermione pratically fall out of the bed.

"Oh God Ginny could you wake someone up a little nicer!?!" Hermione screamed at her getting out of bed to go and tear the girl's hair out.

"Well Hermione I see you have no Christmas spirit." Oh now that got on her nerves more. Ginny said it in that giggly way that seemed to not be the best way to talk to Hermione in the morning.

"Oh shut up. The Christmas spirit is not here at the moment since you had to wake me up the way you did." Hermione replied going down the stairs. Rubbing her eyes from being too sleepy. She almost tripped noticing that there were not anymore steps at the end. Harry and Ron were busy down stairs unwrapping gifts and yelling out how happy they were about them. Hermione decided to go back upstairs and get dressed. Hopefully she could find Draco around the school to give him his present.

She walked out into the chilly air. She wanted to go out into the courtyard to see the snow that was falling that day. It looked as white as it ever would. She walked over to the corridor at which she thought the Slytherin dorms might have been. She saw Draco walk out of the dungeon. And boy was she happy to see him so fast. She thought she would have to look for him harder than that. She started to walk down to him a smile on her face, holding the gift in her hands. But when she got to whom she had thought was him she was to surprised to find it was no one close to being Draco.

"Well now. Look at this sight. Got a present there I can see. Would that be for me?" The man spoke out to her with a grimacing tone. How could see have thought that was him? How could she have been so stupid and now she was back to where she started that night. Now the feeling was all the more unbearable. She started to run the other way, him running after her at his own pace. She turned the corner heading across the courtyard in hopes of finding anyone out there. She was out of luck there was no one in sight outside. The only thing she could do now was to go into the library and hope someone would be in there. No one seemed to go outside this morning. They were too busy opening presents. She kept running, the cold air making her throat feel sore and dry. Once she found the library she busted through the doors, searching for a place to hide. She saw him still going after her and she had no where to go. Draco was standing only a little way from her. He was looking up at the door to see what the commotion was.

"Malfoy oh Malfoy…. Please help me!" Hermione yelled running into his arms hoping he would protect her. She was already out of breath and dropped the present on the floor as she fell down on her knees. She sat there breathing hard as her father approached both of them.

Draco watched her fall and looked up to see whom see was running from. He wasn't at all pleased to see him again and not so soon. "You again? You know I've had just about enough of you. I saw what you did to her. Everyone knows. What gives you a damn right to walk around here like you own the place?" Draco asked. He stood up in front of the man, and in front of Hermione. He wouldn't let that son of a bitch get to her ever again.

"Doesn't matter boy. You don't matter. Now move. I came here for something and I'm sure you know what it is." Hermione's father replied.

"I'll tell you now. Your not getting anywhere near her and I suggest you leave before Dumbledore gets here."

"You think he's going to save you and her?" He said in that sarcastic tone. Draco had it with him. He threw a punch at him. He walked backwards a bit and then tried to hit Draco. Blood was streaming down his nose. Draco ducked at his punch and hit him in the stomach. His will was far greater than any mans at the moment and he would keep his promise of making sure her father stayed away from her. Her father doubled over coughing as Draco elbowed him to the floor and for some reason he stayed there. Draco knew he wouldn't have knocked him out. Something was weird. A moment later his body turned ghostly white and looked as if it was rotting. Hermione screamed and looked away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Draco yelled at the rotting body lying on the floor. He turned to look at Hermione. She was looking away tears running down her face. She was still sitting on the floor her back against the wall looking up at the ceiling to avoid the site on the floor. Draco turned back to look at the floor and noticed there was no body anymore. It was rather disturbing. No body to turn in meant no help to Hermione.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked helping her up of the floor. She was still crying and seemed to be shaken up by what had happened. She looked at him wide eyed and grabbed onto him for deal life.

"Don't let me go Draco. Don't ever let me go…." Hermione said speaking into his chest avoiding his eyes knowing he would be surprised of her saying his name. But he wasn't surprised and knew he would never really let go of her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as if too say he was still there and also answered her question. Blood wasn't a matter to him anymore. He cared for once of what happened to Hermione from now on. No matter if the rest of the trio still saw him as the enemy he would never let go of Hermione. He would always care for her no matter what anyone said.

**A/N: Hope you liked your Christmas gift. I made this chapter especially long for all you fans of this story. I won't be updating until maybe this coming sunday or monday. Hope yall can wait that long. If you can then Ican't help you. I hope to find some reviews as a gift from you guys and will be sure to give out another long chapter in return. Anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	8. Love blooms

Chapter 8

Draco looked down at her. She was still shaking and holding onto him. He had no idea what had just happened. It didn't make sense. Not one bit. But not much mattered to him anymore. He couldn't take much of this anymore. He was starting to think that he might actually like Hermione, but doing so would probably get her killed if any of the other Death Eaters found out. He wanted to hold her all the time just like the first time, but he couldn't. It was as if the longer they were together the worse it got for him. If anyone found out about this or that he might have a little likeness towards her, his father would surely come and kill him on the spot. He would have to be like he was before. He would build up that wall again and make sure it wouldn't fall.

"Hold yourself together Granger. I don't have time for this." Draco told her backing away. She cast him a cold look. Mad that he was being just the same old thing.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you like to act like its all a game to you? Why act like you care and then don't?" She asked sitting back into the chair behind her.

"Nothings a game to me. And as for caring I couldn't begin to tell you what I think." He replied walking away in search of the book he was reading before.

"Then I guess there's no reason to say thank you or to give you a gift for your kindness. I can see that it doesn't worry you of what happens to me." She retorted. She picked up the gift of the floor and shoved it into his chest. She didn't want it. Might as well give it to him anyway.

He grabbed it and threw it on the desk. He pulled on her arm pushing her back into the seat. "You have no idea how much I worry."

"Well whatever you worry about sure isn't me. Why should you worry anyway? I'm just a filthy mudblood remember or did you forget?" She said in a know-it-all tone. After all she should know. She was told by him almost everyday what she really was.

"Don't say that. I do worry bout you. I worry a lot. You just don't understand how much."

"Then tell me Draco. How much do you really care?" She wanted to know. And truthfully she didn't understand. He didn't say anything only placed his hand under her chin lifting it so his lips could reach. He kissed her for only a few seconds but it seemed like forever to Hermione. His hand fell back to his side and watched as Hermione slowly opened her eyes again.

"That is how much I care. Don't you see what you have done Hermione?! You've made me think of you as a person and nothing else. I have feelings for you that I don't understand myself how they got there! Don't you see Hermione? This kind of thing could get you killed and you know by who." Draco said walking back a bit before her. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. He had already said too much.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say back to him. She wasn't about to say that she hadn't felt a little something for him in the last few days, but he was right. If they did or said anything that could have Draco's father find out about it, she would surely be died the next day. And with her father disappearing as if he was never there still left no answer to.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing? I feel the same but that doesn't mean anything to what happens between you and me." Hermione replied. Actually Draco seemed like an emotional wreck. He didn't understand his feelings…poor guy.(I just had to put that P.)

"I never said it was a bad thing. It just can't happen. Don't you see? I can't protect you all the time Hermione you need to understand it. I can't be with you every single day."

"I understand that Draco. And I know that it can't happen, but things change. Why not give it a try? I mean it can't hurt to try." Hermione said. She knew what would happen but she wanted it. She wanted to be with him even if that meant her death. But this was Hogwarts for crying out loud!

"But it can Hermione. It can hurt and it can hurt badly. If we do decide to be together most of the Slytherins would be writing their fathers telling them of what I did, that I fell in love with a mudblood." But he wanted it too and Hermione was determined to get to that point. She wanted it and she would get it.

"I don't care! I want it. I want to be with you. I just want to. I don't care what happens or what people say or if someone comes to kill me. I don't care!" Hermione was frustrated with him. She wanted to do what lovers do, to have that one special person that you tell everything to. She knew of the consequences and she didn't give a damn.

"Fine Hermione. I'm assuming that you thought about what would happen if we did this," Draco replied. "And that you don't care one bit." He watched Hermione as she turned her head back and forth, arms crossed, like she was a child. She was having fun with this and he knew it.

"Of course I have."

"Good."

"Well…this is it I guess. So I guess I'll be leaving now." Hermione replied losing that fun little child she was a minute ago. The library felt weird now without her yelling at him or likewise. She might as well go find Harry or Ron and act all cheery like a girl does when she gets that perfect guy.

"Yeah I guess so…I'll see you at lunch." He said back watching her approach the door looking back with vivid eyes. He wasn't really ready for what she had in mind as much as she thought he was. It didn't matter they were going to have fun even if it meant things wouldn't turn out well in the end.

**A/N: And another chapter is done. Just thought you guys should know that I'm thinking that there might be only 4 or 5 more chaps in this story. Just thought ya should know. Sorry for a long wait on the chapter but you know how it is during the holidays. Anyways to the reviewers:**

**AngelusCordyPhoebMioneDracuffy- nice name. Anyways im sorry I can't fanfiction all the time. Have too many other things to do but I will be sure to write more for ya!**

**DanRadcliffe5666- I will be getting to that later. Glad to know you love it.**

**Daniel-luver00- Well please read chapter 5 too if you can!!**

**Potter4prez- Your reviews are not boring I love them. Thanks for telling me what you think.**


	9. A not so perfect meeting

Chapter 9

A few weeks had gone by since the incident between Hermione and Draco. Hermione felt weird talking to Harry and Ron now. She knew that if she let anything slip of Draco and her that they would automatically scold her for it. She didn't want that right now. She received a decent grade on the project for Snape seeing as Draco didn't finish everything he was supposed to do. But that was ok. Grades didn't seem to be a matter anymore.

She was sitting with Harry and the rest at lunch waiting till they had to go back to class. She was eyeing Draco sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. He seemed to be doing the same and enjoying it too. Ron noticed this and was determined to find out whom it was she was eyeing in such a way.

"Hermione who you looking at like that?" Ron asked nudging her in the side to get her attention since she seemed to be a little to occupied with Draco.

"Hmm.. What is it Ron?" She replied looking away from Draco to give Ron a confusing look.

"I said who you looking at like that?"

"No one Ron. Don't worry bout it." Hermione said grabbing a piece of bread and started munching on it.

"Well that sure wasn't a look I've ever seen you give someone." Ron said under his breath. Hermione blushed thinking of the incident.

After lunch they left finished the rest of their classes and retreated to their common room. Hermione sat heavily onto the sofa lost in dreams of her and Draco doing many things. Ron started to worry bout her. She wasn't acting herself, even Harry could tell.

But when they would ask her, she would turn away and say it was nothing. There was a new load of homework waiting to be done and for once Hermione didn't feel like working on it. She had only gotten a few sentences done on an essay requested by Professor Sprout.

She left to go to the girl's dorms a little after she had sat and pondered on what to write on her essay. Seeing that she couldn't find anything else she decided to go up to bed early. A good nights rest couldn't hurt. Just as she was pulling the covers about her she heard a faint tapping noise on the window beside her. She got up opening the window seeing it was Draco's owl; she took the piece of paper from it and petted it graciously.

"Well what do we have here?" Hermione said to herself fingering the sealed letter. Draco had written her to request her presence with him outside in front of the woods. It was still early so leaving to go outside wouldn't be unusual. She pulled on her robe and walked slowly down the stairs humming quietly to herself.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked watching her begin to open the portal door.

"Going out for a bit. Be back soon ok?"

"Ok…" Harry replied. She was acting weirder every time she talked to either him or Ron.

"Ron do you think something's going on between her and someone?"

"Well of course. Can't you see it? She hasn't worked on her homework like she usually does and at lunch today I caught her eyeing someone." He said back to Harry looking at the door as if she would come back.

Hermione walked closer to the woods. See saw Draco's blonde hair in the distant. She approached the tree he was leaning against she was greeted by him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why did you want to meet out here? There's always the library you know." She said looking into his eyes.

"Just wanted to get some alone time. Something wrong with that?" He asked give her a questioning look as if she didn't want to be here. Draco wanted to move faster with her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her more forever. Having her come here was a chance to do those things.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I was just wondering." Hermione whispered into his chest. He had been holding her tight against him. She felt awkward with him being like this. Something wasn't right.

"Did you finish the homework assignment?" She said right before he leaned down to kiss her again. He leaned his head back up and let her go.

"No not yet. Have you?" He knew where this was going. She was avoiding it. She shouldn't he was doing nothing wrong right? He had to be sure.

"No, I haven't either."

"Hermione did I do something wrong?" He asked looking at the grass.

"Why of course not. Why did you think that?"

"You didn't seem to want me to kiss you."

"Oh um…I just felt weird for a second I'm ok now." Well she told him that so he wouldn't think there was something up between them. Not much time for talking tonight and there was defiantly no time for fighting either.

He leaned back towards her capturing her lips in a kiss. He was increasingly getting faster in his movements. His tongue was edging close to the edge of her lips asking for entrance; his hand was also pretty far up her skirt. She answered his requested letting him plunge his tongue into her mouth, but his hand was getting dangerously close to where it should not be in the first place. Her breathing was getting to be quick and she was grasping for air once they broke apart. Draco dived again his tongue back where it was before. This was too much for Hermione right now. He was going way to fast. It wasn't how she pictured it in her mind. It defiantly wasn't what she pictured in her mind.

She started to push him away grabbing his hand and shoving it away. She pushed on his chest and turned her head away from him. "Stop, stop. Draco stop!" She pushed him harder this time, pushing his back to the tree behind him.

He wiped his mouth with his hand before speaking to her. "What's the matter? Thought you were having fun."

"Draco what is your problem? You're going way to fast. I would rather have things go slow than handing you my body to play with as your sex toy." And that was it. Things where easing way from what she thought would have been a perfect meeting out in the woods…

**A/N: Another chap up. Hope you enjoy it. **

**DeeCohan: I do not intend for this story to have anyone die.**

**Michelle Felton: I wrote the last chapter in the sense of how any girl would feel when she thinks she found the perfect guy for her. Hermione wanting him so bad is a result of that. **

**Padfoot-lover1: I'm sorry you didn't get that other chapter you wanted to read but its here now. Hope you like it.**

**Lylah Lupin: Im happy that you love it. And i do intend to finish this story before continuing anything else.**

**Potter4Prez: Nice idea but i have other things in store for the both of them. Don't worry no ones goingto die.**


	10. A hectic relationship

Chapter 10

They looked at each other for a moment. Draco was so surprised at what she had said. To think that she thought that he was using her as just some sex toy was untrue and hurt him deeply. He would just have to act like the perfect gentleman in her dreams. That would make her happy, seeing as she looked at him with eyes full of hatred. He knew he was in for it now. But Hermione wasn't like the other girls. She was someone to handle with care, as he would soon find out just how much care is needed. She's not like Pansy who he had been with so many times, but someone with more feeling and a greater passion towards things. And to think he understood women. Now that was an understatement.

"I would never think of you as such a thing. I thought you would like that kind of stuff, but I guess not. You know you're not as simple to get along with either. So don't be saying to me that I'm treating you like a sex toy, when half the time you're mad at me." Draco said putting his arms behind his head, leaning against the tree waiting for her reply.

"Oh so now you're going to pick on me when I find any kind of flaw about you?" She retorted. Frankly she had enough of him being as arrogant jerk to her.

"I'm not picking on you I'm just stating the truth!" Draco yelled back at her, his eyes full of rage.

"Well you know if I'm such a big problem to you why did you bother protecting me from my father in the first place. I know you have your problems with your own father, but that doesn't mean you have to use it to fire back at me."

"I wasn't trying to use that against you. Hermione your just so damn hard to figure out at times. Sometimes it's as if you go for some things and then the next minute you change your mind. Its hard to be the perfect guy you want when I can't even understand you at times."

"I never said I wanted you to be the perfect guy. There is no such thing. You and I both know that. Do you think that I would just go out with you because I thought I should give you a shot at being the perfect person? Do you not realize that us being together means we are going against almost everyone at Hogwarts who would think this is unacceptable? I could lose everything if someone found out about this! EVERYTHING!"

Draco moved off the tree wrapping an arm around Hermione, her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled against him grabbing his robe in a tight fist shaking from the anger she felt against him. He only stood there and let her cry holding her tight against him. Soon it would be all better hopefully.

A few minutes later after Hermione had relaxed a bit Draco walked her quietly back to her dorms. He waited for her to slip inside so he could go to his own dorms. He thought a lot about what she said. He thought that he had thought over about how much of a risk they were taking, but it was as if he missed a whole chunk of it. Hermione was right. She would lose everything if someone found out. Harry and Ron would probably abandon her and sneer at Draco in the process. And then there was the problem with her father. Hermione didn't mention him that much anymore unless she was upset over something important to her. He couldn't find the right words to say to her anymore and he didn't think he ever would.

Hermione back in dorms sat quietly on her bed. She had waved away at Harry and Ron on the way up so they wouldn't have the chance to ask her questions of what had happened. She still couldn't believe how he acted as if he didn't care of what happened if someone found out. He didn't understand how everything would change. People would look at them different; Ron and Harry would leave her just as quick as they came. There was nothing to live for if that was to happen.

She laid back against her pillow closing her eyes tears streaming down her face once again. Ginny and the others still were downstairs chatting with the boys while they could. At least she had some alone time, but she seemed to have enough of that already.

She opened her eyes hearing footsteps coming up the stairs; she figured it was Ginny just coming to get something. But instead her eyes locked with the horror that would bring her nightmares every night for the next two months…

**A/N: Now to the reviewers!**

**Writingangel203: I'm going for realism or trying too!**

**Paprika90: Yes I will be explaining the Hermione's father getting into the school and such later on in the next few chapters. As for Ron and Harry finding out bout the two's rondevous(I love that word!) they will find out on their own soon.**

**Padfoot-lover, DeeCohan:Enjoy a new chap!**


	11. The one behind it all!

Chapter 11

"Draco…What are you doing here?" Hermione asked astonished that Draco stood before her like he had no trouble getting in, but she knew he would probably have his ways of getting in. He seemed lifeless to her. His eyes looked dead at her making her feel uncomfortable.

She rose from the bed coming closer to him. Maybe he didn't hear her… "Draco why are you here?" She poked him in the shoulder making him look away from where she was once before. He looked at her differently this time, something she had not seen before… like he was angry with her. He grabbed he finger and flicked it off like it was nothing to him. "What?"

"You do not have the right to touch a Malfoy!" This Draco before turned into her father and then turned into the real culprit Lucius Malfoy. His fingers crushed her throat making it harder and harder to breathe. But Hermione wasn't about to just stand there and be beat like this. She kicked, pushed, and shoved against him finally breaking free of the grip.

"So… it was you all along. I should have guessed. You're the only one who could get into the school unnoticed. So tell me why you are here pretending to be my father even before your own son?" She backed up against the door, gripping the knob, turning it only to find that it was locked a spell.

"You're not getting out that way. As for my son he is the future of the Death Eaters and does not need some little mudblood screwing with his precious life. I have plans for him and your not going to ruin it even if that means I must kill you." He replied calmly as if nothing had happened. She backed up over to the window trying to find anyway that she could get out. He came after her again shoving her into the wall, making her fall to the floor from the impact. Her hand went to the back of her head from the pain. She tried to stand up, but he took another blow at her making her lose her balance.

"You're not going to kill me. I'll never let you. NEVER!" She stood again saying _Petrificus Totalus _under her breath, putting Lucius into a full body bind. He broke free somehow and he was at it again, coming at her. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for what was to happen. He only whispered in her ears something she'll always remember.

"You'll come to me, believe you'll come and then I'll be sure to kill you."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chap, but I thought I would update for once. Been studying for those brain-killing exams…. Anyway enjoy reading oh and if you know any good spells for this story please tell me! I have no idea what spells there are than Accio. Anyways thanks for reading and putting up with me! Bye!**


	12. Life is Wonderful

Chapter 12

**A/N: Im sooooo sorry bout the last chap…. Until I posted it I had no idea it was so short… anyways so to make up for it this chap is going to be longer than the usual… Oh and I was wondering if anyone had any good names for me to use as a sn on aol. I'm running out of ideas.**

Hermione looked in the same direction as he stepped into the darkness behind her. She didn't know what to say or whether it would be a good idea for Draco to hear bout this. What was she supposed to say to him? Could she really tell him without thinking it was his father instead…? Everything didn't make sense and she didn't have a clue what was going on anymore. And for once she didn't feel like sleeping anymore the only to do was to go and curl up with a good book and hope for the best.

She walked down to the common room seeing that Harry and Ron had already retreated to their dorms. She grabbed a blanket and draped it around her legs, finding a good book, she settled down next to the fire. After reading only a few pages Hermione figured out that what she was doing was not helping her at all. She glanced at the clock seeing it was only about eight o'clock, she decided to go and see if she could find Draco in the library or just something else to read.

She approached the library doors, walking through to find the librarian not at her usual place. Didn't surprise Hermione. She was probably putting books up or something of the sort. She saw Draco stationed at one of the large tables, his feet propped up, a look of confusion on his face.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Thought you would be in bed already. You are the perfect one after all." Draco asked her as she came towards her. He wondered what was really wrong with her. She didn't look all right and from a faint glimpse of her neck he knew why. "What happened? Why do you have fingerprints on your neck? If it was Weasel or Potter they'll be dead before morning comes."

She couldn't look him in the eye. He looked too much like his father and what he had said had started to trouble her more than ever. She would never come to such a bastard! Why couldn't she just say that to Lucius? Why did it have to be so hard? She could just tell Draco what he did. He would protect her…. Right? Of course, he would! She would just have to remember that.

"Your father… came in my dorm… attacked me, told me I wasn't allowed to touch a Malfoy… told me he would kill me if I caused problems for you to become a Death Eater." Hermione breathed out, unable to think of what else to say. Too many things had happened in only a short amount of time.

"Hermione don't listen to him. Don't you ever listen to him! You got that? He will never touch you again and it hurts to know that he did that to you. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry." He brought her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. It really did hurt him to know that his own father came to her dorm and attacked her completely unnoticed. But his father will always have his ways and that was all there all to it.

The next day finished off slowly. It consisted of the usual breakfast, lunch, classes, and more classes. Draco had stood near her somewhat during the day. Making sure no one laid a finger on her. Things changed for Draco somehow. He seemed a LOT more protective of Hermione. He really was starting to get jealous of how Ron and Harry were always around her, but they were her best friends. So he would have to live with it. She would occasionally look at Draco, but only for a moment. She didn't want to get caught by Ron again. That would be the end of the whole secret.

Draco longed to spend more time with her that day. He was sad that he couldn't even get the chance to even say hi. Even if it was a little thing to him just saying that meant so much more. Well he actually had no idea what else to say to her. He couldn't talk to her anymore without seeing the pain in her eyes from what he did and what his father did to her. Why did it have to be so hard to just live? Everyone had their reasons to hate someone, but why couldn't anyone just forget about those reasons. Only if it was for a little while, it would make everything so much better for the both of them. He longed to tell her what he really thought. He was starting to feel things toward her he never felt before. Even a quick glance from her made him smile with joy. And why shouldn't he? Just telling her the truth might kill him.

The trio walked down the hallway to go to dinner like everything was normal. Course to them it was normal. To her it was just a chance to see Draco again and this time she might even glance a little longer than usual just to savor the moment. When do you really get the chance to enjoy life without so much screaming, and crying? Hermione had the chance to be happy even if it was for a little bit. Draco told her not to listen to his father and she wouldn't. They might have only a little bit of time to enjoy everything the world holds, but it was enough for her now. If nothing happened over the next couple of days it would surely be a miracle to her.

She carried some books in with her just to have something to do while the boys finished their food, if they ever finish. She only nibbled on a piece of bread, while trying to figure out what to put on her potion's essay.

"Hey Hermione why don't you take a break from all that work and actually eat something for once." Ron looked at her oddly like she had lost her mind. It was natural for Hermione to do homework instead of eating, but she hadn't really eaten in a long time and he was starting to worry.

"Too busy… I'll eat later don't worry." She told him calmly shoving a croissant in her mouth to reassure Ron. Harry hadn't said a word, but she didn't think it was abnormal for him to be quiet. She a look over at Draco, nodding her head to the side towards the door to say she was leaving. Harry thought she lost her mind seeing Hermione do this with a croissant hanging out of her mouth.

She then got up to leave, looking back to see Ron and Harry still stuffing their mouths. Draco had also got up seeing her nod toward the door. She stood outside the doors waiting for Draco to finally arrive. She was munching on what was left of the croissant when he came out.

"Well aren't you a little happy today?" He asked waiting her finish the last bit.

"You should be too! Nothing bad has happened and I don't intend to see anything bad happen in the next few days. Do you? I hope not." She asked looking at him like he was just asking for something bad to happen.

"No I don't think anything bad is going to happen. Hermione lets got back to the library I have something to tell you." Before she could say anything he grabbed her hands running off towards the library.

When they reached it they both sat down a table off to the far right corner. She placed her hands in her in her lap, leaning back into the chair. She was about to close her eyes to fall asleep when Draco first spoke before she could.

"I love you."


	13. The I love you's are the best gift

Chapter 13

Hermione's eyes fluttered abruptly at the sound of those words. She couldn't really believe it. Was it true? Did he really say it or is it really his father. It couldn't be his father though. Why would he say such a thing? So it had to be Draco, but she needed to tell him of what happened. Of what happened between her and his father. But was she risking too much to do such a thing?

"What?" She spoke to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"You heard me." Draco replied looking away from her.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh forget it… why do I bother?" She asked getting up; disappointed he didn't say it again. It was getting late pretty fast so she decided to go back to her dorms.

She approached the door turning to say back to him "I love you too," then to step out gracefully.

It started to rain as she stepped outside into the open air. She hoped Draco would follow her… she didn't really want to be alone, at least not outside but herself. Maybe what she said didn't mean as much to him as it did for her, but she hoped it did.

"Hey Hermione wait!" Draco was running towards her almost slipping when he made a turn. She giggled a little when she watched him slip.

"Yes?" She asked smiling to herself. Draco sure had gotten a little freer about when it came to talking to her. It was as if there really was another side to him. But she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

"Excusez-moi, madame. I would like to hear what you said again s'il vous plait." He asked out of breath from running.

"Hmmm… what was it that I said again?"

"Something along the lines of love and you."

"Oh that's right! I said I love you too." Draco smiled to himself hearing her say it. She laughed a bit at him too, watching him smile.

"What you're going to laugh at me now?"

"No. Of course not."

"Your turn." She poked him in the shoulder playfully, trying to get him to say it too.

"I love you Hermione."

"Now that's better." She said walking away back towards her dorms, waving her hand as a sign of goodbye.

"That's the farewell for now I get? I have to say its rather disappointing." She turned back to him and started blowing kisses to him and then waving.

"No that's not good enough either."

"It'll do for now." And again she was walking off or at least trying to, but of course it never fails with Draco. He grabbed her about the waist, shocking her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my farewell kiss."

"Oh I don't think so mister. You don't have permission."

"I don't need permission…" He kissed her passionately making her feel breathless.

"Now I will be leaving." He bowed and took off running towards his dorms before she could say something.

"Don't leave me alone Draco…"


	14. Too perfect

Chapter 14

"What do you value more mudblood? Your life or his?" Lucius stepped out of the darkness of the corridor behind her, placing a blade below at her neck. Hermione didn't answer at first. She didn't know what to say. Was he serious?

"What do you mean by that question?" She asked cautiously. Who know what answer he would give.

"What I mean by that question is that if you do not stop this mess you are creating I will kill you and Draco if he does not become one of the Death Eaters. I worked all my life to make sure he came to follow Voldemont and I will not let you destroy something I worked so hard create!" He slit her throat just enough to draw blood and threw her to the wall like the worthless piece of crap he thought she was.

"Do you really think that my last visit was the last? I told you before and I will tell u again u will come to me and I will kill you!" That was his last words before he kicked her a few times and left. And that was it. It was over and she couldn't be happier just because he was gone.

"God… It's never going to end." Hermione scrambled trying to get off the floor. She held a hand on her neck to see how deep the cut was; luckily its wasn't anything that she was going to die from, but still deep enough to make her bleed. She wondered if Draco was still around, now would be more than enough of a good time to tell him about his father. Apparently Lucius wasn't disguised as his son anymore. It wasn't like she was going to change him was it? She had never really thought much on the subject of Death Eaters along with the two of them. It was just starting to get to hard to pull this off. Truly she should Draco, she really did. But things now were getting worse and worse everyday. Could she really think that Draco was going to be there to save her every time his father showed up from now on? And now the issue of the death threat didn't make anything better. She didn't know what to do. Whether to run to find Draco or just go back to the dorms, clean herself up, and act like it never happened again.

She decided to go look for Draco, walking down the long corridor making occasion glances behind her. Even though she wanted to see him, she was having last minute thoughts: What was she going to do when she got there? What was she going to say? Would he believe her? She hoped he would for she would have no hope if he didn't.

But before she could continue her thoughts she was grabbed by someone and dragged into a strange room.

"What happened to you?" It was Draco. Hermione sighed deeply, feeling relaxed once again. For here she was safe.

"It was your father. He's done it before… I never thought to tell you until now. He threatened to kill me if I continued this thing that we have and he'll kill you too if you don't become a Death Eater. Please Draco stop this madness. I don't know what to do anymore. I thought if I avoided it would end, but it seems that things are only getting worse." She trembled as the tears came. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just wasn't working, trying to avoid it.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Hermione! Why? I could have ended this a long time before. I never wanted to become one of those Death Eaters. I never wanted to be part of all the hurt, and pain they cause. I never wanted to be along side Voldemont. I never thought once about myself doing those things. I may act all big and bad, but I couldn't stand the guilt I would feel for killing those people for one day. Oh Hermione don't let him scare you with his threats. I will make sure he won't touch you again, never again, I promise. Tell me when things like this happen. It makes it much easier for me to deal with it later. Come on lets get you cleaned up." He led her toward a small bathroom inside the room. She wondered if this room was something his father bought for him. It would make sense wouldn't it? He had the money to do such a thing as this.

He wiped the cut on her neck and took care of other injuries found on her arms. He then laid her down on the bed while he took a seat on the couch.

"You can sleep there for tonight." He said grabbing a book facing the fire.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Hermione tried to get to sleep, but the flipping of pages were keeping her awake. She got up from the bed just to stand in front of him to some what annoy him in the process.

"What is it?" He asked dropping the book on a table beside him.

"I can't go to sleep with you flipping pages. Its annoying."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I can't get to sleep on this couch and reading seems to do the trick most times."

"You could… um… well you could…" She dragged out the sentence hoping he would get the point.

"What was that? I didn't get it?" He asked looking strangely at her for the suggestion he was waiting to hear.

"You could… come sleep in the bed with me… if you want." She said looking towards the floor blushing from what she had just said.

"I would love to. Come along then." He said getting up carefully from the couch to move towards one side of the bed. She climbed in with him at the same time, both were looking shyly at each other. She scooted over to the middle along side him.

"This seems weird." She said as she felt his hand land lightly on her waist.

"How so?" He asked nudging his face into her neck.

"I don't know… it seems to perfect."

"That would be a good thing. Go to sleep now." He said lightly into her ear. Both soon feel asleep to the sound of the crackling fire.


	15. Smile for the camera!

Chapter 15

Hermione awakened with a jolt after not being able to realize where she was. It soon came back to her as she remembered the night before. Draco laid beside her still his hand lightly gripping her waist. His breathe on her neck sent shivers down her spine. She sat in deep thought imagining their perfect life together. How happy they could be. But then there was his father. Lucius Malfoy. He was the only thing that she hoped never to see again. But she still had to do something… something to fix the situation that they were both stuck in. Where was her father anyway? She believed that he was still living with the mother like a normal husband. Lucius pretended to be her father allowing her to believe that it really was him. Tricking her at every moment. What if Lucius had disposed of her father? Why wouldn't he want to? After all he was indeed a Death Eater, his son soon to become one also.

Was there really a way to stop his father without allowing Draco to become a Death Eater? She knew for sure that if Draco did become one there would be no stopping to her death. If she did give up her life in hopes of stopping Lucius for Draco, Draco would still become a Death Eater. There would be no stopping that either. So really there was no way out.

Draco began to wake up, the sun shining brightly on his face. He closed his eyes tightly, wrinkling his forehead in the process. A smile formed on her lips. He then began rubbing his eyes gingerly. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him with a goofy grin on her face. She was laughing at him inside and he knew it.

"Real funny isn't it?" He asked grinning back at her.

"Sure is. Is this your normal waking up in the morning routine?" She replied beginning to sit up upon the bed.

"Of course, but there usually isn't anyone here with me." She giggled a little at his response as he pulled her back onto the bed. He kissed her lightly on the lips enjoying the time he had with her alone. He wanted to do something exciting today. Maybe go to Hogsmeade and get a butterbeer? That would be nice. And it's so beautiful outside who wouldn't want to go out?

"So are you up to going to Hogsmeade? Maybe we could spend more time alone there." He asked snuggling up next to her.

"That sounds nice." She said wrapping an arm around him.

"Hmm…mmm…." He murmured back to her falling asleep.

"Well I guess I'm going all back my myself if your not going to get up." She got out of the bed straightening out her clothes. She would have to get back to her dorms later to change. Ron and Harry were probably already down at breakfast wondering where she was.

"No I'm coming…. Wait a sec." He slowly made it out of the bed straightening out what he had on. He went to go change silently telling Hermione he was going to the bathroom. He thought that changing in front of her might make her feel embarrassed.

After he finished, the two strolled down the hall holding hands along the way only letting go when someone approached.

"Meet me in front of Honeydukes at noon." He said to her letting go of her hand before they went in. And for once Hermione felt different. She didn't feel like she could go into there to see Harry and Ron without having Draco by her side. She felt empty when he was gone and hoped that he wouldn't have to leave her side ever again. _What have I gotten myself into? Something wonderful…_She thought to herself walking over to the Gryffindor table. She smiled to Ron and Harry as they gave her a questioning look.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Ginny said you never came back last night nor were you here this morning."

Hermione said the only thing that popped into her mind, "I feel asleep in the library."

"In the library? Oh come on Hermione you know that's not going to work for us." He replied picking up a piece of toast with jelly all over it.

"Well then to tell you the truth…" _I was actually in a beautiful room sleeping beside the one and only Draco Malfoy. _"I was finishing up a project for Transfiguration. You see I borrowed your invisibility cloak Harry to go work on it without disturbing the others." She said back to both boys still looking at her.

"Right ok then. Have a seat Hermione we haven't got all day." They sat in silence during the rest of breakfast. Ron and Harry spent time with questioning looks on their faces.

Hermione met Draco in front of Honeydukes as planned. He was already standing there as she came to where he was. The place was full of students looking into many shop's windows that surrounded them. Hermione silently hoped Ron and Harry wouldn't be around.

"Do you want to go to one of those picture booths? Like the ones muggles have only these pictures move. I found out that they had one somewhere around here. I thought it might be a fun I idea." He asked leaning against a wall waiting for her to answer.

"Sounds perfect."

"Come on then." He said grabbing her hand to led her to the booth.

They crowded into the small compact space. Draco began pushing buttons and getting ready to for the camera to take the shot. Hermione laughed at him as he straightened out his hair and dusted off his clothes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

SNAP! (That's for the camera ppl)

"That one is going to be funny," She said still laughing at him. "Come on your going to take all the fun out of this is your seating there all proper like its some family portrait. Here do this." She motioned him to look at her as she began to pull on assortments of places on her face. Of course Draco couldn't see what was so funny in doing something so ridiculous so Hermione began to pull on his face also.

SNAP!

"No! That ones going to be awful!" He yelled out loud, frowning at what he imagined it to look like. She smiled at him once again.

"Fine we'll do this the right way. Set up straight like your taking a family portrait and then… stay still…."

SNAP!

Hermione's lips lingered on Draco's cheek. Did she really just do what she thought she did? Well her own self sure impressed her. Draco looked at her funny for a few seconds before a wicked grin came upon his lips. She knew what he was going to do even before he did it, but that didn't make her anymore surprised.

SNAP!

Harry and Ron had been up to their own no good. Connecting different points to another.

"You know Hermione never did take my invisibility cloak. I make sure its there all the time. Just in case someone steals it you know?" Harry said quietly in the common room next to Ron.

"Then that means she was somewhere else and possibly with someone else right?" Ron said back to Harry.

"Why don't we just find out."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and please forgive me for not updating sooner. A new chapter will be up as soon as I have more time! Send me feedback!


	16. The beginning of the end

Chapter 16

Hermione sat up in the booth out of breathe from Draco's little idea. And for once all she could say was 'Wow.' She tried to straighten out her clothes before it was to late, but it was no use. Draco dragged her back down onto the bench where they were before. His tongue filled her mouth, fighting against her own. His hands were roaming up and down over her shirt only stopping to have finally reached the edge of her shirt and then to continue their journey up. Hermione gasped at this and pulled away some. She didn't really feel that groping each other in public would be such a great idea anymore.

"Come on… let's get out of here." She whispered in his ear making him pull her tighter to him. After a few seconds he finally released her and stood up to straighten his own clothes. Hermione did the same. She grabbed the pictures on the way out and slipped them into her pocket. She only wished that she could share them with Ginny and the others. But for something such as this everyone would more than likely abandon her on the spot. Then why was she doing this is in the first place? _Because of him. _

"Did you get them?" He asked leaning down to look at her hands.

"Yes."

"May I see them?"

"I don't know may you?"

"Yes, I think I may." He replied reaching down into her pocket. Finding them he pulled them out. He looked at them with amusement in his eyes. The last one was the best. The look of surprise on Hermione's face made him smile. "They look good."

"Yeah they do." She said pulling him down for a quick kiss. The smile that had come upon her face quickly faded as she saw Ron and Harry in the distance staring right at them. Their eyes locked for only a few seconds, but within those few seconds Hermione could see the disgust in Harry's eyes. Ron looked at her as if she was dirt on the floor. Soon enough Ron and Harry turned around going back the way they had come.

"Oh no… not now." Hermione said looking down tears forming in her eyes. What she had feared the most just became reality.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco said glancing down at Hermione to see tears forming in her eyes.

"They saw… they saw it. They know Draco! They know! Do you have any idea of what's going to happen now!" She yelled at him trying to get rid of her anger toward what had just happened.

"Relax Hermione. You and I both know it was bound to happen. It will just take time you know. Time for them to understand."

Hermione had seen little of Draco for the past few days. She couldn't bear to see him when Harry and Ron made her feel so awful. But why should she care what they think? They don't deserve to know how great this thing between her and Draco is right? She was thankful that both boys had not mention what they had seen to the others. At least it was still somewhat secret, but that didn't mean that the others wouldn't know soon enough. It was always a matter of time, just as it was before. And how could Draco just stand there when it happened and act as if it had no affect on him. Maybe it really didn't. But that was crazy talk. She knew that he felt just the same for her as she did for him.

Or maybe she just assumed he did when really he didn't. Maybe it was just time for this to end.

Harry and Ron both looked up to see Hermione entering the common room. They silently got up to leave. Never mentioning a word to each other or Hermione. The books on the table were soon retrieved by both of them. Hermione's anger boiled within her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you guys talk to me? Why won't you just say what you think of me? Just tell me! Yell at me for all I care!" She shouted to both of them. The rest of those in the common room decided to leave sensing that they were not welcome at the moment.

"Hermione we can't believe you! Is that what you want to hear? That we can't believe that you did something such as this? You've betrayed us all Hermione. I don't think that we could ever forgive you. Ginny even thought she knew you well enough to know that what you were doing meant risking everything." Harry shot back at her, telling Ron that they should just leave.

"Isn't there something I could do to fix it?" She said towards the boys fading shadows as they climbed to their dorms.

She approached an owl named Briny in the owlery. She quickly gave the owl her letter hoping that Briny would get the letter to him in time. She walked back towards where she had first seen the room Draco had taken her into. Finding the entrance she waited for him inside.

He soon stepped inside, a scowl on his face. He came over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her in means of some kind of comfort that he could give her. She shrugged his arm off and stood up away from him.

"I don't think we should do this anymore. Harry and Ron are mad at me and the others won't even look at me. I can't stand seeing you anymore without thinking of Harry and Ron. I betrayed them and everyone else. I can't live like this anymore," She spoke to him as loud as she could. Tears ran down her face and she tried to control the sobs escaping her mouth. "I just hope that you will understand." She went towards the door and walked out.

Her arms wrapped around her trying to comfort herself. She thought that Draco would have followed her out, but he didn't. It sure was a big surprise for her. _What's done is done. _

She thought of sending a letter or trying to speak to Harry or Ron of what she had said to Draco, but she couldn't big herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to do anything actually. She had spent time in the library for the rest of the day. She didn't find anything in there that seemed to make her feel any better and reverted to reading Hogwarts, A History one more time. That didn't seem to make her feel any better either.

She finally decided to go back to the common room and try to talk to Harry or Ron. Hopefully they would forgive her and let her be part of the group again. As she approached the portrait she whispered 'peppermint' to the fat lady. Harry and Ron rose from their chairs inside.

"Wait. Let me speak," Hermione said to them before they left. The common room was empty, completely deserted of all those who inhabit it. "Please forgive me. I've come to tell you that D… Malfoy and I are no more. I hope you will understand that I wish to become your friends again even though I know that I have betrayed you both."

"Sorry Hermione but your right you betrayed us and everyone else. And I'm also sorry to say that I can not forgive you let alone be your friend again." Ron said to her. Harry just stood there motionless, letting Ron do all the talking.

"But why? You both act as if I've done something so much worse than just loving someone that belongs to another house." She replied.

"Hermione do you not remember all those times we defended you? Stood up for you against those Slytherins and now you go and make out with one of them. How could you go and do that? Malfoy of all people! He's the worst of all of them! But you Hermione, you obviously saw something that Harry and I never did in him." Ron walked past her to the outside along with Harry trailing behind him. Hermione left with them wanting to speak to them for just a little longer.

"Please Ron. Can't you forgive me? You too Harry. Why can't you?" She said to their backs. Neither turned to say something. They left her standing there as they went to join the others at dinner. She decided to do the same. She had nothing better to do now.

She sat towards the end of the table after being shunned by those who knew of what she had done. The third years at the end knew nothing of what the others were talking about. She grabbed a bowl of soup from the table and sipped quietly, occasionally looking up to gaze at Draco who paid no attention to her. Pansy had been fawning herself all over him during the dinner. Draco didn't seem to mind for he gave her a quick kiss on the lips getting hoots and howlers from his fellow Slytherins.

_He sure seems to have bounced back easily._

A/N: And another one bits the dust! I thought everyone should know that the next chapter that is posted will more than likely be the last chapter ending this story. I should have it posted before the end of the day. Hope you liked it. Send reviews!


	17. Memories Don't Fade Away

Chapter 17

"A wise decision Granger," Hermione turned slowly and found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Many thanks for getting out of his life and here I thought I would have to make him break up with you. But your friends seem to have a nice way to make you feel bad."

"Why don't you just leave? You got what you wanted. This so called mudblood isn't going to bother you future plans for Draco anymore." She spat back at him. Sadness and anger overflowing with to many emotions mad it hard for her to figure out if she should strangle him or just let him go.

"Oh but it is to much fun to cause chaos in your life. Poor, Poor mudblood doesn't have any more friends now does she? Oh so sad. Too bad no one cares for you. I could have said something nice before your death." He said pulling out his wand.

"What?" She was shocked. Even though she left Draco alone and let him become whatever he was descend to be, he was still going to kill her? What was she to say? She could run of course or fight him herself. But doing so didn't seem like such a good idea. "I left him alone isn't that good enough for you?"

"Oh no not even close. You see I could have so much fun watching you die." He raised his wand and sent them to a place she had longed that she would never see.

Harry and Ron sat in silence on opposite sides of Ginny. Hermione's swift leaving left little to wonder why. They had both been hard on her. Maybe what they did wasn't the best action to take. Ron and Harry had both decided on ignoring her would have been the best way. But what good did that do? They pretty much let Hermione to die if she was ever in need of protection. Ginny hadn't said much about the boy's decision. Harry wondered if she had had something else in mind.

"Ginny do you think we were to hard on her?" Harry asked after minutes more of silence.

"I don't know. I don't think what you did was the best way to treat Hermione though." She said softly, running a spoon through some tomato soup.

"I think we should have forgiven Hermione. After all she's right. It wasn't as if she murdered someone. She just loved someone who we didn't like. And that was all. Oh what have we done?" Harry said looking towards the table, lost in thought.

"We should fix this." Ron spoke up unaware that everyone had been waiting for him to say something.

"But what should we do? Hermione's already upset with us enough. And now we have no idea where she is." Harry said looking towards the door and then over to Draco.

"Look at that over there. It's as if nothing ever happened between them. No wonder Hermione left. And to think she broke up with him just so that we wouldn't hate her anymore." Ron said raising his head high above the others to get a glimpse of the Slytherins.

"Maybe he never really cared for her. I for one thought he did. Or maybe it was so scheme to kill her. Drag her somewhere and then just like that she's gone forever. You know how those Malfoy's are. Those Death Eaters." Ginny swished her hand in front of her in disgust.

"Yeah… maybe Ginny's right. Would he really do that though? I never thought Malfoy capable of doing such a thing, but you never know." Ron said toward Ginny.

"Draco… no, but he's father yes." Harry said to both of them. They soon each realized the meaning on Harry's words.

Draco lavished in Pansy's affection. He knew Hermione had left because of it. Pansy some how 'made it all feel better.' But it also was making him feel awful. He saw how Potter and Weasel would look at him and then quickly look away.

"What's the matter Draco?" Pansy cooed.

"Nothing at all." He replied wrapping an arm around her waist. Crabbe and Goyle were chatting among themselves beside Draco. Truth was he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione. He couldn't believe that she just broke up with him. Just like that as if without a second thought. Hermione had acted as if she was about to fall apart and just let her leave. He should have gone after her. But everything was falling apart for him too. Pansy couldn't make him the same way that Hermione did. The Slytherins were driving him nuts. They would just hoot and howler at him just for getting Hermione as they did when he kissed Pansy.

But he wanted Hermione back more than anything. He had no idea where he could find her. Where was he to start? _The library…_Just as he was about to get up he saw Harry, Ron and Ginny leave the room in a rush. _Where are they going?_ He shrugged Pansy off of him as she tried to pull him back down to his seat. He ran after them, hoping to find out if they knew where Hermione was.

"Oh where could she have gone?" Ginny exclaimed. They had looked everywhere including the library. There was no where else she could be except unless she was in the Forbidden Forest which all three had decided to not go into.

"I don't know…should we go check where we looked before just in case?" Ron said to Ginny and Harry. He kept looking up and down the halls thinking that he would see her.

"This isn't working." Harry said thinking that they would never find her.

Draco stood in the distance listening to their every word. If they had looked for her everywhere, he didn't know where else to look. If they saw him they would more than likely blame him for her disappearance. Though he did have something to do with it. He couldn't deny that.

"Where do you think he took her? He obviously didn't take her somewhere in Hogwarts." Ginny said. She gasped out loud as Draco came out of the shadows.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ron yelled toward Draco, looking at him with pure disgust.

"Who are you taking about?" He asked waiting for them to tell him that they had all thought it was he who had taken Hermione somewhere.

"Your father of course. We all know you and your father were plotting to kill Hermione." Harry said to Draco in an annoying tone.

"Where did you get that?" Draco startled to here that they thought that he would kill Hermione. He would never do such a thing, especially not to Hermione. He loved her too much to ever do something such as that.

"Well we figured as much by the way you were acting as if nothing ever happened between the two of you. Hermione's a wreck because of us. She should have never broken up with you. This would have never happened. We wouldn't be stuck in this situation…." Ron continued to blabber as Draco spoke to the others.

"I was just trying to get over her! And you're right she is a wreck because of all of you. You shunned her and acted as if she was nothing to you all. What a site it was to see the trio in such chaos. You should just go back to spending time blaming yourselves I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready." Draco said walking away from them. He knew where Hermione was. He knew exactly where she was.

"How can you just leave us? We have to do something!" Ron exclaimed. He couldn't believe Draco was just going to leave them and tell them that she was going to come back when she was ready?

"Just leave it to me. I'll bring her back."

He walked across the graveyard. The same graveyard that gave Voldemort the chance to become his true self again. He knew his father would bring her here. This is where he brought all mudblood unlucky enough to have been brought here by the hands of him. He saw her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood with his father standing over her. From the pain that Hermione was experiencing he could see that Lucius had put the Crucio curse on her.

"Hello Father." Draco said surprising Lucius enough to take his eyes off of Hermione.

"Oh Draco, my boy. How are you? Come to join in the festivities?" Other Death Eaters rose from their stations making Draco feel even more alone.

"No I'm afraid not. I've come to take what you're having so much fun with." Draco raised his wand preparing himself for whatever was to happen.

"Well can't let that happen now can I? Why have you betrayed your father Draco? You should be fighting with me not against me." Lucius also raised his wand ready to whisper an unforgivable curse toward his own son.

Draco spoke before he ever got the chance.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled into the cold night air. His father fell to the ground without another sound. Hermione whimpered on the ground bringing his attention back to her. Feeling the pain finally fade away from her body she settled down. The other Death Eaters looked among themselves not knowing what to do.

"I wouldn't bother doing anything or you have a death just as my fathers. Leave now!" Draco's voice rose within the center of the circle. Many Death Eaters retreated in the shadows once more. There was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would not hear the death of one of his very own Death Eaters by sunrise.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Hermione pulling her up into his arms. She had lost a lot of blood along with many bruises and scrapes all over her body. He hoped he could get her to Madam Pomfrey before it was too late.

"Draco… you came…" Hermione said it as more of a whisper having lost any strength she had fighting against Lucius.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." He said before he apparated back to the castle. Once on Hogwarts grounds he carried her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey practically ran into Draco as she tried to look at Hermione's wounds.

"Put her over there! Over there! Hurry!" She yelled at him motioning to a bed on the left. Draco placed her on the bed letting Madam Pomfrey examine her head to toe. She began giving Hermione many potions to take care of the bruises and cuts found on Hermione's stomach and arms. She also soon began to send Draco out of the Hospital Wing, but Hermione stopped her before she got the chance.

"Let him stay. Please." Hermione said to Madam Pomfrey who gave a sigh in protest and let Draco return to Hermione's side.

"You can stay Mr. Malfoy, but I better not hear one peep from you two." Madam Pomfrey said walking back to her office. Draco reclined into a chair beside her getting ready to go to sleep.

"Draco will you please come sleep beside me?" She asked hitting the place beside her with her hand.

"Sure." He got onto the small bed wrapping an arm around her. She laid her head onto his chest and quickly fell asleep in his arms. He sat awake however hearing the footsteps of the others approach. He knew him being here next to her would come as no surprise to any of them. They all gazed down happily at the two seeing Hermione was indeed with Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny took seats beside Draco and all fell asleep just as Hermione had. Draco thought of how things will change now, but he would always know that even if he could never be together with Hermione again, they would never forget the memories they had shared.

Memories don't fade away… 

A/N: PHEW! Its over! Many thanks to all my reviews! I love you all! Hope you enjoyed the ending to my story. Don't forget to check out my songfic when it comes out in a few days! Bye!


End file.
